Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tomographic image generation device, a radiography imaging system, a tomographic image generation method, and a storage medium stored with a tomographic image generation program.
Related Art
Radiographic imaging devices that perform radiographic imaging for the purpose of medical diagnosis and the like are generally known. For such types of radiographic imaging devices, technology is known in which tomosynthesis imaging is performed by radiating radiation onto a subject at different radiation angles, within a specific range, with respect to a detection radiation plane in a radiation detector, and imaging radiographic images (projection images) at each of the radiation angles.
There is also technology for generating tomographic images using plural projection images obtained by tomosynthesis imaging. In such technology, when the slice thickness of the tomosynthesis images is set to a predetermined fixed value, for example, this may result in tomosynthesis images having poor visibility of objects of interest, or may result in tomosynthesis images that do not meet the preferences of the user reading the tomosynthesis images. Technology that addresses this issue by enabling the slice thickness of the tomosynthesis images to be varied is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-203046.
However, generally for a breast as the imaging subject, in cases in which the mammary gland density of a breast is comparatively high, the wider the slice thickness, the higher the possibility that a minute lesion is hidden by a superimposed mammary gland, and the greater the concern that a minute lesion might be overlooked. Moreover, in cases in which the mammary gland density is comparatively low, the thinner the slice thickness, the higher the concern that a lesion might be overlooked due to there being only a small volume of information.
However, in the technology of JP-A No. 2007-203046, there may be a decreased visibility of objects of interest in generated tomosynthesis images due to not considering the mammary gland density of a subject breast.